heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Teodora Villavicencio
Teodora Villavicencio is the love interest of Leo San Juan and one of the main characters of the 2017 Netflix Animated Series Legend Quest and Legend Quest: Masters of Myth.''' She is a Mexican teenager of the 21st century who travels to the past with the help of Catrina to help Leo San Juan beat Quetzalcoatl. She is voiced by Mayte Cordeiro (in Spanish Dub) and Annemarie Blanco (in the English Dub) Background Personality A well humored and complex teenager, Teodora was born in the 21st Century, which gives her personality and way of speaking a more modern air to it. Despite what her girlish outfit may imply at first sight, Teodora is actually very aggressive and is more than willing to fight her way out of hairy situations. Teodora can be rude, abrasive and ill-tempered, yet at the same time adventurous, brave, sociable, selfless and friendly. Despite her flaws, Teodora is a good person at heart. Teodora has shown pathos for tragedies, such as showing concern over the fact that the Vodnik had stolen the souls of children. She will do the right thing, and she does truly and deeply care for her friends, even if she sometimes has a lousy way of showing it. If the situation calls, Teodora can prove herself to be quite heroic and selfless, and will risk her life to save others. Teodoras dry sense of humor "From now on, New Jersey will be a paradise." "Yeah. Good luck with that." Throughout her adventures, Teodora has displayed a versatile and varied sense of humor, ranging from dry quips, to wordplay to puns. She dryly and sarcastically agreed that New Jersey will be a paradise when a citizen of Leeds proudly claimed so. In contrast, Teodora can be rather enthusiastic about telling jokes. Teodora is also quite proud of her use of worldplay and puns, as she dished out numerous puns about Baba Yaga's name ("Baba Ganoush", "Baba Booey", "Baba O'Reilly"). At the same time, Teodora is often annoyed because her jokes usually fly over her friends heads due to their punchlines relating to the 21st Century. Still, her humorous drive remains sharp. Humor is a big part of Teodora's personality. In "Ghost of Medusa", it was revealed that she deals with tragedy with humor, as she cracked jokes about the demise of Pompeii, though genuinely felt bad about their petrifications. Teodora often tries to patch the holes in her tragic secret with jokes, such as when she fumbled to think of a reason why she was immune to Medusa's gaze. Teodora's Aggression Teodora willing to fight off an entire towns worth of Zombies Teodora is perhaps the most aggressive, or at least the most willing to resort to physical violence among Team Legend, a trait she, ironically, shares with the more calm Marcella, whom Teodora was almost always at odds with in the early days of their adventures together. As such, Teodora is often the one who does the fighting. She's fought zombies, terracotta statues and even massive goblins in her many adventures with Team Legend. Her aggressive attitude extends to other activities. She's quick to argue with others, especially Leo and Marcella, although is generally more laid back in other situations. Teodora Romantic Teodora's more romantic side Although her personality is rather tomboyish in many ways, such as her fiery temper and willingness to fight it out with those who cross her, Teodora is still a "girly girl" at heart and has several quirks to solidify that. She's an avid fan of anime and manga, especially the long running manga "Mega Dark Blaster Bunnies" and she appears to be fan of the Mecha Anime genre as well. Teodora can be a bit of a romantic young lady, as seen in "Ghost of Medusa" in which she was nearly inseparable from a group of three handsome, Pompeiian Boys, calling them her "Adorables". A running gag throughout the series is Teodora making modern pop culture references or jokes about the 21st Century that fly over her friends's head, which often annoys Teodora. An example of this can be found in "Jersey Devil", where, after making a joke about New Jersey that none of her friends understand, she sighs "My material is wasted on you guys". Another example can be found in "Kaiju" where she goes on about Japan, about it's sushi, giant robots and anime, only for no one to understand what she's going on about. Teodora hugging Don Teodora hugging Don Andrés after realizing Leo and safe and sound Even though Teodora is generally aggressive, she will show her friends lots of love and affection at more laid back times, off-handily mentioning that she loves and cares about Alebrije and to a lesser extent, Don Andrés at multiple points during their adventures. She was shown playing charades with Don Andrés and Alebrije, both of whom she spends most of her time with. She often hugs her friends during happy moments, such as when Leo destroyed the mystical portal. She is also shown to have a more caring and loving side. She utterly refused to leave Leo's side while he was in a coma, as well as showing her mother nothing but kindness and love, hugging her after she finally awoke from her coma. Teodora Tired Teodora tired after hitting just one nail Occasionally, Teodora is shown to be lazy, as she apparently got to tired to help repair the Airship after just nailing one hammer to the wall. She has also been shown to be not very perspective, as she's almost always on her phone, even in dire situations. This ultimately head to Teodora being in her comatose state as she was to distracted with her phone to noticed a speeding truck until it was to late. In spite of her laziness, Teodora has also shown to be a clever thinker and isn't above using her looks to get by certain situations, as seen when she attracted an entire horde of zombies to herself so her friends could get by safely. She also tricked Medusa into viewing her "weaponized selfie", saving the population of Pompeii and Leo's life. As a whole, Teodora is quite intelligent for her age, though not on the same level as Leo. Teodora has trouble showing her true feelings and instead puts on a facade of a mean-spirited and grumpy person. According to Alebrije, "she yammers, banters, gossips, prattles and gabs, but she doesn't talk an awful lot. She's not good at telling others when she's done something good." This sentiment has proven to be true on numerous occasions, most notably in "Ghost of Medusa", in which she saved the Airship, yet refused to tell Leo of her good deed. One of Teodora's nastier personality traits is her rampant jealously. Growing resentful towards Marcella from the moment they "met" when Teodora punched out Marcella after she was possessed by a Horroroso, Teodora's outlook on the girl went from an unfriendly rivalry to straight up paranoia. Teodora attempted to dissect every possible suspicious action Marcella would perform in an act to convince her friends that Marcella was truly evil, a spy for Quetzalcoatl, a wretched witch or all of the above. Teodora even as far as to rejoice when Marcella seemingly turned to the dark side. Teodora isn't without pathos or sympathy however. She mourned the lost of Pompeii in her own way, and was always worried for her friends in times of actual danger. Underneath her overtly abrasive demeanor towards Marcella, she did think of her as a friend deep down and was genuinely hurt when Marcella appeared to betray her, though couldn't dare utter the words out loud. It's clear Teodora was close to her family. Whenever she mentioned her mother, it was in a positive way, showing nearly no ill will towards her at any point in her adventures. After she gained an astral projection, she wanted to stay with her mother, she truly did, but opted to save the world in Leo after realizing it was more important. When she was finally reunited with her mother, the two tearfully and lovingly embraced. Physical Appearance In Legend Quest, Teodora sports a much more "modern" wardrobe that still somewhat resembles her La Leyenda outfit. Instead of a large, elegant dress, Teodora now wears a short and simple pink skirt circled with a white ring. Her hair is now more of an Orange-Red shade and is now done in a ponytail hairstyle. In contrast to her Victorian style garb, Teodora now wears a simple lavender jacket with a pink shirt that matches her skirt, along with pink and white high-heeled boots. Due to being a spirit, Teodora is transparent and intangible for the most part. As such, whatever is behind her is faintly visible to the naked eye. Another effect of her spirit body is a faint, greenish-teal glow that appears around her body. Interestingly, this glow is different from the soft-blue glow other Ghosts seem to posses. Appearances ''Legend Quest'' In "The Prophercy," Teodora is introduced as an ordinary teenager living at some point in the 21st century, addicted to the cell phone. One day walking down the street and not paying attention to the cars because he was watching the screen of his cell phone, he was hit by a bus and enters a coma. Months after being in this state, a mysterious woman with the appearance of Catrina teaches the spirit of Theodora to leave her own body, her ghost being able to move freely even though she is actually lying in a hospital. However, the mysterious woman did this to give Teodora the mission of traveling to the past and helping Leo San Juan, a nineteenth-century Mexican boy, with his problems . During the episodes Teodora is usually the one that brings more ideas to the team to solve the mysteries, using their cell phone (or as their friends call it, magic box ) to obtain useful information that can be used to defeat the creatures that stalk them. Since she isn't really dead, she usually has abilities that real ghosts don't have, such as immunity to the effects of Medusa . In "Jersey Devil," Teodora, along with the rest of Team Legend are flying on the Airship as it's flying at top speed. Despite being a ghost, Teodora can hardly stay move on the ship due to its sheer speed. She ask Leo how fast they're going, but doesn't get a satisfactory response in "let's just go with really fast!". Visually annoyed by the response, Teodora's attention is soon set on Alebrije whose "flying". In actuality, Alebrije is being hurled off the ship. Eventually the skeletons Finado and Moribunda would expand the ships sails, causing the Airship to stop almost on a time, slinging Leo into a thick wooden pillar. As he staggers up, he ask Teodora were they are. She dryly tells him that she doesn't know, but it's someplace boring for sure. Briefly after Alebrije reassures the team that at least they're safe, Team Legend finds themselves under attacked. A cannonball fired by don below easily penetrates the ship and damages the sail, and after more blasts the Airship comes crashing down. Alebrije briefly manages to save the ship by blowing air into the sail, but as soon as the ship begins to exit from its free-falling state, Alebije begins to cheer and the ship falls anyway, much to Teodora's annoyance. After the team crash lands on New Jersey soil, Leo gets threatened by a town mob who consider him a devil worshiper, but he's quickly saved by the kind Thomas Decatur. After realizing they're in New Jersey, Teodora cracks a joke about New Jersey turnpikes, which baffles Leo and Don Andrés, leaving Teodora who sigh and say "my material is wasted on you guys". Thomas Decatur decides to take Leo to his workshop while Teodora and others follow suit. After seeing the contents of his workshop, Teodora is visually impressed over the amount of mechanical works and inventions Decatur has made over the years. As this is going on, Teodora urges Leo to tell Decatur of his ghost friends. Decatur notices that Leo is always looking away at something else and ask what's going on. Leo hesitantly reveals that his friends are ghost. Afterwards, Don Andrés and Teodora reveal themselves to Decatur. Don Andrés mentions how he experienced the "pain of being ignored", to which Teodora smacks up and tells him to shut his yap. Leo goes on to say how Teodora and Don Andrés helped him escape Puebla from destruction. Thomas Decatur is excited by the existence of phantoms, theorizing it to be true but never able to prove it. As this is going on, Teodora urges Leo to tell Decatur of his ghost friends. Decatur notices that Leo is always looking away at something else and ask what's going on. Leo hesitantly reveals that his friends are ghost. Afterwards, Don Andrés and Teodora reveal themselves to Decatur. Don Andrés mentions how he experienced the "pain of being ignored", to which Teodora smacks up and tells him to shut his yap. Leo goes on to say how Teodora and Don Andrés helped him escape Puebla from destruction. Thomas Decatur is excited by the existence of phantoms, theorizing it to be true but never able to prove it. Shortly after, "Jacob" barges into the workshop and confronts Thomas about working with the supernatural. Leo attempts to calm everyone down and Don Andrés attempts to "help". As his "help" goes poorly, Leo ask Teodora for help instead. Annoyed, Teodora decides to "help" as well, by saying Leo has talked to ghosts his whole life, and that his grandma turned into the devil and how he had to "deal" with monsters and demons. Leo interrupts Teodora's rambling and tells her to stop helping him. Leo attempts to calm down the group once again by reassuring them that he and his friends have nothing to do with the notorious devil monster. Almost as soon as he says this, the Jersey Devil comes to wreak havoc once again. Teodora is frightened by the beast and ducks for cover when the Jersey Devil breathes fire around her and Leo. After Decatur remarks they only have one cannonball left, Teodoora chews him out, saying if he didn't shoot at them, they would would have more. Leo fires the last cannonball, but the Jersey Devil merely cuts through it. Teodora, along with her friends are visually horrified of the beast, but Leo throws an iron bucket at it, which hurts the Devil enough to make it fly away. After Leo drives away the beast, "Jacob" scolds the group for being the ones who brought the beast to their land to begin with. Teodora angrily cuts in, saying that they were protecting the townsfolk but "Jacob" is having none of it. He orders for the arrest of Leo and his ghost friends. He is forcefully dragged away and Alebrije is threatened to follow suit by weapon wielding townsfolk. Don Andrés solemnly follows his friends while Teodora is more annoyed and irritated by the whole event. Still, she follows them to the jail cell to await their future court. Now in the jail cell, Teodora scolds Leo for moping for hours. Leo feels utterly defeated, being arrested the first day he leaves his hometown he gets arrested. Leo then goes onto say they don't have the first clue of what they're even doing and that'll he'll never see his Abuela again. Afterwards, the group are confronted by "Jacob" once more, who says their judgement time has come. Teodora attends the court session, but is largely uninterested in the whole event. When Thomas stands up for Leo and demands the boy to get a fair trial, "Jacob" agrees, which shocks Teodora, only for him to spin the whole thing in his favor; by saying anyone who agrees to help Leo and friends are risking their souls to eternal damnation by devilry. Teodora sarcastically remarks at the fairness of this, but isn't at all surprised. Don Andrés decides to step up and help Leo and his friends as their lawyer. Almost instantly, Don Andrés effectively condemns Leo and friends to a guilty verdict. Stressed out by the situation, Teodora keeps to her phone. Regardless, Don Andrés performance as a lawyer is enough to sway the entire town, sans "Jacob". Despite this, they're found guilty and sentenced to a "trial by fire". Along with her friends, Teodora is 'tied' to a stake to be burned. "Jacob" sentences them to death for their crimes of witchcraft and "New Jersey Devilry" as he's about to lite their stakes on fire when he's interrupted by the Jersey Devil. Although initially appearing to be "saved", Teodora quickly found herself in trouble once again as the Jersey Devil blasted their stakes with his own fire, leaving to be burned alive anyway. Of course, Teodora views this as more of an inconvenience rather than a life or death situation and treats it as such, bellowing her frustration accordingly. After Leo calls Don Andrés for still struggling to untie the knot, both the conquistador and girl levitate away from the knots, freeing themselves. After Thomas Decatur was kidnapped by the Devil, the town is left in flames. With Leo noticing a child among the flames, he desperately tries to untie himself in order to save the child. Teodora helps out Leo by trying to cut off the ropes. Leo however chews her out for being slow, passive aggressively implying her to speed up. After freed, Leo waste no time and braves the burning houses in order to save the child while Teodora watches in concern. Although the town no longer cares whether or not Leo and friends are witches, they've all given hope on what they can do to stop the monster. That is, until Leo gives a heart felt speech about tolerance, which unites the town once more. Even though the town is together and ready to work together to fend off the devil and save Thomas Decatur, who they most sorely misjudged, Don Andrés is concerned that they may not have a proper plan to do battle against the devil with. However, Teodora quickly comes up with a solution. The group of people enter Thomas Decatur's Workshop. Teodora though not doing any of the hard laber herself helps supervise the project by making sure the blueprints being drawn match the design she had pulled up. Eventually the design is approved by Teodora, who gives a begrudging thumbs up. Later, Teodora is still supervising the creation of the invention. When Leo goes to see it, she announces that it's finished and ready to be used. Before they use the weapon to fend off the Jersey Devil, Leo ask Teodora if they have any of the old Cannonballs not used by Thomas Decatur. Teodora gives Leo a quizzical look but seems to see what he's getting at. Teodora sat in the Tank with Leo as he did battle against the Jersey Devil. While Leo enthusiastically fought the beast, slinging puns and one liners in his excitement, Teodora simply insulted his skills, pointing out each and every time Leo missed his mark, which was several times. Leo eventually snapped at her, angrily asking if she wanted to switch. Teodora nonchalantly refused and went back to her phone as if nothing were happening. As the devil closes in, he attacks the Tank directly. Both Leo and Teodora are understandably scared by what is happening. Leo tries to book it to shrug off the monster but to no avail. The devil thrashes about and violently rips off the metal plating of the roof. haphazardly throwing his claws around, he manages to hit Teodora which messes with her astral form. Not at all injured, but annoyed, Teodora chews out the beast for invading her personal space. Still, the two remain in one piece as they reach their check point: Alebrije with a cannon. Worried that Alebrije wont have the finesse to pull off his stretch of the mission, Teodora's expression becomes tense and anxious; a far cry from her usual cool or bored looks. The Devil begins to fly away, noticing Alebrije, but is caught by Leo who keeps him grounded, however, the Devil begins to repeatedly smash Leo's head against the walls of the tank. Concerned for her friends safety, Teodora demands Alebrije to fire the cannon. Alebrije does and the cannonball pierces through the Jersey Devil, killing the beast once and for all. Teodora is impressed by the sheer potency of the cannonball and how it completely annihilated the Jersey Devil. She is however, grossed out by the residual "puddle" it created as a result of its death and is doubly grossed out by all of which fell on Leo, who is to injured to realize what had happened. While Thomas Decatur helps Leo by repairing his Airship, a citizen of Leeds announces New Jersey will be a paradise. Teodora sarcastically remarks about such an idea. Legend Quest: Masters of Myth Gallery: Trivia: * The actuality of her being in a coma instead of a Ghost was actually implied as early as "The Mart". When Leo is put into a coma by Nicht Mart, Teodora sadly says that she knows exactly what that feels like. * In the same episode, when Teodora she mentions lucid dreaming. When she brought up her mother, she at first said "had" but quickly corrected herself and said "has" instead, implying her mother is still alive long before the reveal of just that. * As noted in the opening blurb, Teodora arguably has had the most about of changes in the transitions between La Leyenda and Legend Quest. She, along with Rosa San Juan and Alebrije are practically different characters in Legend Quest. * Despite often getting the least screen-time or important roles among the main group, Teodora is often used as the face of promotional material for the La Leyenda films, being the first character featured in the "character bios" sections and getting the most promotional material. * In a similar vain, Teodora is often considered to be the "face" of Legend Quest by fans, despite Leo being the main character. This is likely due to her complex personality and tragic backstory. * Teodora has had a speaking role in every single La Leyenda film and Legend Quest episode, an honor she shares only with Leo San Juan. Alebrije and the twins Finado and Moribunda nearly qualify for this accolade as well, but Alebrije lacked a speaking role in "Tooth Fairy" and the twins don't speak in the traditional sense. * The first hint of her not being a ghost is when Medusa attempts to turn her into stone, however it did not work, as Teodora was an astral projection, not a ghost. * Although Teodora is inspired by the namesake character from the Anima movie series, it she is also be inspired in Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls. * His personality it's bears a strong resembleace to Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Category:Legend Quest characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Mexican characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:TV show characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Characters introduced in 2017